Coronado72's Story well
by jaime.evaunit.coronado72
Summary: This story mainly contain story ideas that I currently don't have time to do. This is a place where I jut down the ideas, where I don't forget about in the future. For those who are brave to type these stories, they can PM me, or ask me in the review.
1. Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover

I own neither Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt

* * *

><p>(Going downward, parting clouds and viewing a grey city, with two large towers standing out)<p>

Daten City, a place where Heaven and Hell are closest to Earth. Where human live in constant danger in a post apocalyptic world.

(Black and red creatures of all shapes and sizes attacking, tormenting humans)

Where spirits embodying negative human emotion and deeds, threaten their lives. And it only protection are two envoys of Heaven, purifying the tormented spirits to eternal peace.

(Two female figure emerge from the shadows, shooting and slashing the spirits, all of them exploding)

But, the city will change with a arrival of boy, a natural born angel killer.

(Emerging from a airport, is a shadowy figure, slowly revealing itself into the light)

Shinji Ikari!

(Now the figure reveals to be fourteen year old, average looking scrawny boy.)

"Huh?" Shinji looks confused. A front of him is what looks to be a pink weasel, with a zipper on it's body.

"Fastener."

{PASWG OST 05}

Now Shinji's hope for a normal life goes down the drain, because he is living with incestuous demonic sister,

(Scanty and Kneesocks coming on to Shinji, making himself nervous)

meeting People from his past life,

(Images of Rei meeting Shinji at school, Misato and Shinji grocery shopping and Mari smelling him in public)

and those of a alternate reality.

(a flying ship over the city, a older, colder Misato demanding Shinji's capture, a modified Unit 02 chasing Shinji, piloted by Askua wearing a eye patch, and both Maris' teasing Shinji)

Combine with a mysterious role for Humanity's future. (Shinji being armored by a humanoid miniature version of Unit 01's armor, bareing black wings and a red broad sword)

And to top it off, are two angelic sister that are nothing like angels. (Shinji meeting the sisters at school, Stocking demanding Shinji to make her sweets everyday with a blush, Panty walking in the mall while Shinji carrying her bags, baring a slurry smile)

Based on the Animes of Gainax, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. Inspired by kazikamikaze24's work, and created by the writer of Those Obnoxious Demons, brings you a crossover that demands epicness. (Showing scence of the Angel Sister's transforming, the Demon sister stripping, and armored Shinji battling a evangelion unit)

Shinji's life is never going to the same again.

**Neon Genesis Evangelion:**

**Trouble in Daten City**

"Chuck!"

* * *

><p>Alright reader, here is the main points for this:<p>

This is set in the Rebuild of Evangelion verse.

Shinji left NERV and went to Daten city, where he is being taken care of by Corset and Daemon sisters.

Shinji have a connection with Hell's Monkey, depends how much by you.

Technically a harem fic, NGE and PASWG girls are open.

And story follows mainly with PASWG episodes, with Rebuild ep. 03 near the end.

If you want to make your own version on this, go for it.


	2. Mass Effect Darksider Crossover

I own neither Mass effect, nor Darksiders

* * *

><p>"Ha ha ha ha."(A old monk is running swiftly his withered body can. Running from a small group of armed soldiers.)<p>

"There he is get him." (The leader of Asian decent orders them.)

"I must keep it away, I must protect it. Hurg! (A sword pierces right behind him. The leader pulls out the sword, a large gush of blood escapes from his wound. The monk falls down, gasping in pain. The leader walks toward him.)

"Where is it? (The monks laughs and coughs blood, irking the leader, stomping his foot on the wound) "Where is it?!" (He heard audible crunch beneath his foot, curious on what it was.)

"A place I know by heart." (The monks rolls over, opens his ropes to show a diamond shape seal, with four charging horses inside it, burned to his chest, broken, where the leader have stabs him.) "May you be forever damn in hell." (He dies on the spot, the leader growling. Not long he calls someone, letting him know that the mission failed.)

"Illusive man, this is Kai Leng. The mission failed. The artifact is destroyed." (In a secluded part of space, a middle aged Caucasian is sitting a front of a dying star, smoking a cigarette, sighs at this.)

"I see. Kai Leng, bring you and your operative back to base pronto." (Kai Leng looks confused at this)

"Why that sir? It's just a trinket."

"No you are wrong. (The Illusive man drags a long smoke, breathing it out soon after.) There is a reason why seals aren't meant to be broken."

[_Darksiders- Rose Scythe_]

(A meteor storm is falling towards a planet, within it two being of polar opposites, battle one another, neither aren't giving in)

From the creator that brought you "Those Obnoxious Demons" and "Neon Genesis Evangelion: Trouble in Daten City."

(Cities from Palaven, Tuchanka, Thessia, Sur'kesh, Omega, the Citadel, and Earth, showing civilians enjoying their peace, until they are struck by meteors)

Gives you a crossover that has never been touch before.

"News of meteor showers striking on all garden worlds is causing great stir within all territories." A young human news reporter said as she stands next to where it landed on earth. As civies near the crash site, something began to emerge from it, two beings of supernatural origins, one covered in golden armor with glowing wings, while the other is a unnatural beast, with great horns, wearing chained human skulls. After crushing it's foe, it began looking at the onlookers, their eyes full of fear. It roaring in malice.

A time when myth becomes truth. "What in Spirts' name is happening?" A Turian commander roars as reports of "monsters" emerging from the ground, attacking civilians and "flying humans" defending them are given to him. "I want real reports, not something from a children story!" The commander yells at his yeoman.

A time of peace coming to a end. "Everyone inside now!" A Asari Commando on Thessia roars to the civilians as they are running from hordes of creatures, one by one getting eaten. "Goddess." The commando whispers as she is seeing all this, starting to shot them down.

A time that when all things are coming to a end (Krogen are fighting and firing weapons on a species of Thesher Maws they have never seen before. On Sur'kesh, Salarian soldiers are investigating a site that reports a large human, forging weapons.)

"What in Spirits' name is going on?!" The Turian councilor screams as he and his colleges are receiving news. On earth, soldiers are fighting these unholy creatures with the angels, but they soon stop as they heard neighing. From the smoke emerge four individuals, riding unnatural steeds, all carrying a aura of destruction, as they begin to slay the demon horde.

A time when the call must be answered.

(Humans are fighting in the streets as they are killing the horde one by one. The Hellguard shooting down any abomination that come near them. On Palaven's moon, the Turians are shooting both husks and demons, as they get assits from the makers and their Wardens and Guardians. Juscticars are fighting against their Ardat-Yakshi detainees, leading them is a beautiful demoness.)

What will you do... (Images of Samael on a black throne, Gabriel standing a front of someone, a intelligent Wicked standing before the council.)

To prevent... (People all over the Galaxy fighting one another, Cerberus fighting with the Reapers, the Asari Republic fighting with the Hellguard, the Krogen fighting against the demon horde, the Quarians and Geth fighting against their corrupted brethren.)

The End of Days. (Everyone in the galaxy are fighting on Earth, ships are flying with gryphons, mortal soldiers are fighting along with legendary figures, Cerberus is fighting with the corrupted horde and Husks against the opposing force. Commander Shepard is riding along the Four Horsemen, the image changing between Shepard holding powers of Heaven, Hell or a combination of both)

_**Armageddon Effect**_

"We are the Harbinger of your Destiny. Destruction is your Salvation." Harbinger and as he and the other Reapers begin descending on Earth, hints of Corruption are within them.

Is this the beginning of the end or a start of a new beginning?

* * *

><p>Alright, here are this story's main points:<p>

Set at the beginning of Mass Effect 3.

All of the Mass Effect universe will be impact by the Darksider verse in someway.

Shepard will be help by the Horsemen, and will form some form of alliance with Heaven, Hell, and the Makers.

And you will decide how this story ends. By following a unique version of the 'Choices', or create your own ending.


	3. Sly Cooper Sam n Max Crossover

I own neither Sly Cooper, nor Sam and Max

* * *

><p>The scene opens, showing Cairo, Egypt. Over the more rural area, a small group of three are jumping over the roofs, splitting up as they reach a history museum. Inside, one of them stealthfully enters, bypassing the hulkish guards below him. In another part of the building, a short individual is hacking the museum's security mainframe, in incredible speeds, reprogramming the security cameras to show still frames of clear hallways, disarming laser grid alarms, and security gates, leaving a clear path for the first. As he runs, he is jumping over spires, grinding over metal piping, walking on rope, 5 stories high, but stops when he faces a large, metallic door. Soon something crashes behind him. Its a large hulking figure, a form built with large amount of muscle and fat. The large one pass by the smaller one, and begin pushing it open. As the door opens, another obstacle presents itself as a heavy barred gate, blocking them from their goal. The large one stomps the ground, lifting a large heavy statue into the air. The large one grabs it, and chucks it across, breaking the gate open. Seeing that nothing is blocking him, the smaller one departs, running across a rope line, while the guards below him are ignorant of his presence. As he enters, he sees that inside the room is a large, and vacant, with only blueprints and plans of something large. This person is surprise, seeing what he wants are gone.<p>

"Where are the Clockwerk part?" Then, popping out of nowhere, two beautiful individuals are pointing their weapons at him.

"Freeze Cooper!" The Vixen commands, revealing the mysterious figure to be a tall, lean racoon, equipped with clothing and gear only a master thief needs. This is Sly Cooper, Master Thief and leader of the Cooper Gang. What will be a normal game of Cat and Mouse between him and the beautiful Spanish vixen, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, changes when they began to hear the roar of a engine. Then in between them, something crashes through is a police Convertible. It headlights, blinding them. Coming out of the sides are two individuals. One looks to be a detective that belongs to a Noir film. The other looks like something that belongs to a children's program. The detective pulls something out of his coat, pulling out a golden badge, saying Police across it.

"Freeze! Freelance Police!" The lights are turn off, revealing the detective to be a overweight dog, and a naked bunny rabbit, with serrated shark teeth. Sly is confused seeing them, but Carmelita is groaning.

"Not them."

That's Right, Sam and Max are back, now in a crossover that a semi-non creative individual thought up after seeing a fan poster that countless geeks and nerds are throwing money at their computer screens, at their mom's house. (Show a pale, thick individual throwing money a computer screen)

Sly Cooper and the Gang are blamed with the theft of the infamous body parts of the immoral Clockwerk.(A giant owl transforming into a mechanical monstrosity. Wanted posters are showing Sly, Bently, and Murry)

Now knowing that that they are loose upon the world, its up to them to steal it back, but that become difficult with Interpol on their tail, with assistance from two individuals who should be nowhere near law enforcement. (Sly and the gang are at various parts of the world, preparing their heist, while dodging Sam and Max's gun fire)

Oddly enough, Sam and Max are maybe the key to help them clear their names, and prove their innocence, if only they don't they kill them first, and everything around them. (Sam is looking at the Clockwerk crime scene, seeing the difference between Sly's gang and one with a notorious international organized crime ring. While Max is throwing knives at a graffitied picture of Sly, ridden with puncture marks and bullet holes, lots and lots of bullet holes.)

Sly and the Gang in:

Sam And Max: World Tour.

The scene changes, showing then now destroyed Museum, with many injured officers, destroyed artifacts, and a angry Inspector Fox. "What have you two idiots have done?!"

"We have cause millions of property damage and destroy priceless artifacts in the name of justice. A few dollars short on what you cause daily." Sam said as he enjoys a bag of donuts.

"What?" Carmelita said confusedly as a bullet pass her, destroying a thousand year old pot.

"Not any more. WE WIN!" Max screams cheerfully, as he waves his pistol into the air.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You crack me up up little buddy!" Sam laughs as he slaps Max high into the air, who is cheering as he falls onto the ground, unharmed. Neela groans at seeing this.

"I need a vacation after this."

* * *

><p>Next main points in this story are:<p>

Place in Sly Cooper 2, but you can choose a different game, or a original plot of your own making.

I encourage to switch 'gameplay' between Sly's mission's and Sam n Max's mission.

Carmelita knows Sam and Max, and vise versa.


	4. Darkman DC Crossover

I own neither Darkman nor DC

* * *

><p>The scene opens with a dark, gloomy city. It the middle of the night, a thunder storm is pouring over it. In a secluded ally, a deal is being strucked.<p>

"So this is the stuff?" A hooded individual ask. The dealer scoffs at this.

"But of course. The stuff is so pure, I recommend watering down a bit, but hey, who am I to tell a customer what to do." The consumer grins at this as he brings out a briefcase. The dealer looks inside and smiles. "Thank you for doing business with the Beretti Family." Just then they heard something.

"What was that?" The consumer ask as he brings out his gun.

"I don't know, but they came to the wrong place." The dealer brings out his automatic weapon, ready to shoot down this unlucky bastard. The two listen carefully for any sound, something that will give the intruder away. Just then, someone grabs the consumer behind, dragging him into the shadows. Only the muffled screams alert the dealer, but sees nothing. The dealer breathes heavily as he look around quickly, his trigger finger itches. "Come on out Bat-Freak! I know your out there!" Just then, his weapon is torn from his hand as the intruder begins to suffocate him, making him lose conscience. Moments later, the dealer comes on out, pulling the skin on his face, as of trying to adjust it.

"Thank you for doing business." The man said as he leaves the consumer and the naked dealer behind, tied together.

[Darkman Main Title]

There is a new hero on the streets, and he is a hero that no one have ever seen before or will see ever.

"What do you mean the shipment isn't there! My guy was there to drop it off!" Angelo screams in fury as his weapon shipment is gone.

By the fanfiction writer that brought you Those Obnoxious Demons and Neon Geneses Evanagelion: Trouble in Daten City bring you a hero that can take the face of anyone.

Two-face is looking around hoping to see Batman, but is shocked to see himself standing right a front of him. "Feeling lucky?" The doppelganger said, matching Two-face's voice perfectly.

A hero that crime will not see coming.

"What do mean I'm under arrest? Do you know who I am?!" Lex Luthor said as he is being dragged by the police, for the robbery of the bank. Not far is the true perpetrator, and on the floor is a mask of Lex, melting in the sun.

A hero that that all organize crime and the corrupt will know and fear.

"HOW DO I KNOW ITS YOU?! FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU'RE THAT FREAK IN DISGUISE!" Black Mask screams at this goons, pointing his gun at them while he is being watch by the true infiltrator.

For he is everyone, and no one...

Poison Ivy screams as her own formula to turn people to trees turns on her, seeing it's the hero disguise as one of her followers, is poured on her.

Everywhere and nowhere...

The police are chasing after the hero, seeing him putting on a mask, but loses him in the crowd in broad daylight.

The one man the light doesn't shine upon.

"Find him now." Ra's al Gul command his followers. As he sit down on his desk, he sees his guard unconscious on the floor. He soon felt a drip of water landing on his head. As he looks up, he sees a heavily bandaged man roaring at him as he jumps over him.

For he is...

**DARKMAN: The Silent Guardian  
><strong>

The scene change as Darkman walks in a abandon subway, but a group of people lands around of him.

"We need to talk." Batman said as he face Darkman.

* * *

><p>Now onto the next story main points:<p>

Darkman is the main character of the story, and his main enemies are the non-superpower villains of the DC universe. You can pit him against the super powered villains, but must think of a way for him to face them.

Darkman will be asked to join the justice league, how he attracts their attention is by your choice.

Darkman will still focus on his synthetic skin experiment, attracting attention, both good and bad.


	5. Demon King Daimaou Overlord Crossover

I own neither Overlord, nor Demon King Daimaou

* * *

><p>(Deep underground, a hidden fortress sleeps, waiting for it's master. Emerging from the shadows is a ancient wizin creature, best described as a walnut with ears.) "That power, it can only belong to one being. The master has return!" (Soon cheering is heard as imp like creature emerge from the shadows, wielding weapons, giggling and cackling in excitement.)<p>

From the mind that brought Those Obnoxious Demons and NGE: Trouble in Daten City, brings forth a crossover that should of been thought of long ago. (As Akuto Sai was about to block Junko's attack, a large black spiral emerge from the ground, exploding with fire, destroying a large part of the forest.)

"What was that?" Akuto ask himself as he sees that spiral opens up, looking like a gate. Not long small, imp like creatures came out of it, surround Akuto, Kena, and Junko, readying her sword at this unknown horde.

"What this? You call upon your minions, Demon King?" A cakle is heard as the same wizened being emerges.

"Demon King? Bah! What a insult to the young master." The old being walks to Akuto, ignoring Junko's blade. "Greeting master, I am Gnarl, Minion Master, and Adviser to the Overlord, the one true master of Evil and your birth right."

"Overlord?!" Both Akuto and Junko said in surprise. Kena just looks at Gnarl.

"Is that a walnut with ears?"

[Overlord Main Theme]

Akuto Sai's life turn upside down when he first step onto the Constant Magical Academy, being told his dark future. (Akuto steps up to the Crow spirit, revealing his health and future.) "His Future Occupation is... unknown?"

"Wait, what do you mean unknown?" A blonde teacher asks.

"Unknown, his test scores and background comes to a unknowable job occupation. The closest thing I can place him is... (The crow soon sweats) DEMON KING!" (Everyone screams in fear and shock hearing that.)

He must uncover his past, in order to save a land that he doesn't know. (Gnarl guides Akuto to the netherworld tower, showing him a portrait of a silver armored giant, with him is a beautiful woman hugging him close.) "See the resemblance young master." Gnarl said.

"Were they..."

"Your parents young master."

He must retrieve objects of power to revive a lost kingdom, and control his great power. (Akuto is surrounded with people from the Empire and members of CIMO8, as he tries to retrieve a spell stone.) "Surrender magic user! In the name of the Empire!" Gnarl laughs as he sees what Akuto sees.

"Typical of these high and mighty 'Heroes'. They will strike you down for being evil, but shallow enough to use what is rightfully ours, 'in the name of good.'" Gnarl mocks.

With the help of his friends, he will have the power to save the both worlds, or rule them with a iron fist. (Akuto is facing a great army, and behind him is a large army of monsters and minions. The opposing army are visibly scared as they see Akuto wearing a black armor, that glows fiery red, carrying a great weapon of vast destruction.)

For he is... (The title explodes onto the screen, burning brightly, then cools down to show visibly)

**The Overlord in the Back Seat**

The scene changes, showing Akuto with Kena, Junko, Korone, Hiroshi and Fujiko, exploring the Netherworld Tower. "Ah, master, we just barely started your campaign, and you already have four mistresses and a man servant. They grow up so fast." Almost everyone blushes at Gnarl's remark.

"Wait, it's not like that!" Akuto said quickly, with Fujiko interrupting him.

"He is right, They aren't his mistresses." Fujiko points to Junko, Kena, and Korone. "They are just lowly servant, while I am Akuto's True Mistress! Ohhohohoho." Fujiko laughs loudly.

"Bullshit! Stop making up lies!" Junko screams at her.

"Then are you his First Mistress then?" Gnarl said, making her blush.

"No, I... It just..."

"I don't care if you two fight for First Mistress, as long as I'm in the same room as Akuto, I am satisfied." Korone said bluntly, earning shocked faces from the group.

"If Korone can sleep in Aa-chan's room, can I sleep in his room too?" Kena asks innocently, causing everyone to be greatly shocked more so. Akuto sits on his throne, groaning softly as he experience this.

"Why couldn't I be a Grand priest?"

* * *

><p>Alright, here are the main story points of this:<p>

Akuto Sai is son of the Third Overlord, thus making him the Fourth Overlord. His mother can be either Rose or Velvet.

Previous areas from Overlord 1 must be mention at least, or explorable at most.

Obviously, it's a harem story, so beside the girls from Demon King Daimaou, you can also add girls from Overlord 2, younger versions if desired, or for those more creative, OCs.

The Empire and Cimo8 must be connected in someway.

You can switch 'gameplay' from Overlord 2 or the Demon King Daimaou multiple medias.

And if desired, make Akuto into your ideal Overlord. Uncorrupted/Corrupted, Domination/Annihilation, or a combination of you choice.

Don't forget to add humorous scenes.


	6. Fire Emblem Overlord Crossover

I own neither Overlord, nor Fire Emblem Awakening

* * *

><p>(The screen is black, nothing is happening, until voices began to be heard.)<p>

"Chrom, we have to do something."

"What do you propose we do?" (A slit of light opens up at the middle)

"I.. I don't know." (The slit opens all the way, showing a blonde young girl, and blue haired gentleman, both of them smiling.)

"I see you're awake now." The man said.

"Hey there." The blonde said, giggling a bit.

"There are better places to take a nap, then the ground you know." (The gentleman shows his hand to the person) "Here, take my hand." (Soon a armored hand with a large jewel in the forearm, grabs onto it. The person is is lifted, standing, revealing that the person is a bit taller then the gentleman.)

[Fire Emblem Awakening- Main theme]

From the creator that brings you Those Obnoxious Aliens, bring you a story about a mysterious armored warrior joins the Shepards, holding magic and weaponry never seen in Valm or anywhere else. (A armored giant is slicing through Plegian raiders with a glowing ax, and launching magical bolt, without a spell book, much to the Shepard's surprise.)

A warrior that have great tactical strategy, and the mischievous beings to assist them. (As the Shepards are fighting in Fertox arena, four portals open near the giant. Jumping out in glee are impish creatures of four colors, bowing before him.) "Master." The creatures said with respect.

A Warrior that has a mysterious past, a past that holds the future's salvation. (Peace is gone when Plegia is at war with Valm, using artifacts that resonate with the giant. And facing him is a masked warrior, proclaiming to be Marith.)

(The land is ravaged and innocents scream as a army of the undead is attacking them, leading them is a great black dragon appears, roaring as it shakes the sky itself. Soon the scene changes showing Chrom and Marith clashing with the army, with help with members of the Shepards, both Present and Future. Chrom, Marith, and the Giant faces the black dragon without fear, as it roars at them) Will this warrior be this world's savior, or will he be it's destroyer? You decide. (The scene changes, showing the title, with the Fire Emblem in the back)

_**The Conqueror's Emblem**_

* * *

><p>Alright, here are this story's main points:<p>

The Avatar/Robin is the Overlord, and like before, have no memory of his past.

While still can use both Swords and Magic, he can also use the Conqueror abilities.

You can add Gnarl if you want, and how the Overlord obtains his items and minions.

You can have a harem if you want, but must think of a way to work. Valm is monogamy.


	7. Mass Effect Darkness Crossover

I own neither The Darkness nor Mass Effect

* * *

><p>(The screen is all black, with only a small spotlight, showing this one lite up area. Soon coming out of the shadows is a pale, crazed looking man, wearing a high class suit, martyred with symbols. His head twitches and spasm as he look at the viewers with his mismatch eyes.)<p>

"Okay you know how this story goes. In the beginning, there wasn't shit. LITERALLY! There was only void and darkness, just how the Darkness likes it. Next thing you know, God, or whoever the fuck you worship, said turn on the LIGHTS!" (A scene of the big bang appear, creating the universe.) "That is when things got nasty."

"He starts small, planets here, stars there, then shit starts running around. Humans, Krogan, Turians, WHATEVER!" (Showing everyday life on the Citadel, everyone happy.)

"Needless to say, the Darkness was PISSED!" (Bright burning eyes appear in the void.)

"From then till now, The Darkness torn its way through human history, from each host to the next, being passed from father to son. Each of them thinking they were it's master. But you can't own the Darkness, the Darkness owns you." (Images of the most horrible, blood thirstiest humans are displayed. Cain, Vlad, Black Beard, Al Capone, each of them displaying the power of the Darkness. It now shows a young man, with serpents behind.)

"Fast forward to one Jackie Estacado. You know his type, no family, no hope, no future. He ended up pretty much how you expect. Busting heads for the mafia." (Jackie is shooting down a mob of gangsters, as if they were nothing.) "Life as a whole was pretty dark for Jackie."

"That all change on his eighteenth birthday, his life got a whole lot darker." (Jackie soon finds a body, with a bomb attach to it. Behind it was a sign saying, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, in blood. The explosion pushes Jackie outside his apartment.)

"You might think that inheriting superpowers will be pretty cool for Jackie. You know, being in the business of killing people and all." (Jackie is shooting mafia members, the serpents are tearing through them, cutting them in half, devouring their hearts, opening up a black hole, sucking everyone up.) "If it weren't for the demon inside him, you be right."

"The Darkness not only made him stronger, but also made him a God, when he isn't in the light." (Armor form around Jackie, his wounds began to heal quickly, faster than a krogans. Jackie summons darklings from the shadows, assisting him.)

"Until one day, on a business trip to Elysium, Jackie was caught between the Alliance and the Batarian Government, dragging him to the Skyllian Blitz, applying his fuck up trade." (Jackie is shooting and slaying Batarian pirates working his way to lowly pirate gangs, to Batarian soldiers and specialists.) "The Batarian Hegemony vs Jackie... and the Darkness."

"You must be asking yourself, 'Why the fuck is he helping The Alliance, he's a mafia hit man, who eats people's hearts for breakfast. Normally you be right, if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't come alone." (A image soon appear with a beautiful girl dragging Jackie to the market, before the Batarians attack.) "His only light in life, Jenny Romaro."

"If anyone know them, or just seen them, they will know that they were ment for each other, and that is where thing get tragic." (Jenny is being stolen in broad daylight, with a bloodied Jackie not that far, screaming in fear.) "With Jackie tearing through their troops, the Batarian big wigs though the quickest way to get him was to get rid his only reason for living. And that what they did." (Batarian soldiers pointing a gun to her, head, Jenny whispering her final words to Jackie, who is just outside. The scene breaks as a bullet pass through.)

"Killing Jenny was the dumbest thing those four eyed fucktards have done." (Jackie is standing in the rain before a large angelic grave stone, with Jenny's name on it.) "Because without her, he have nothing left to live for... (Jackie jaw clenches tightly, then roars in anguish, the Darkness lashing out) ... HE HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE." (Jackie is in a blood fuel rage as he tears his way through the Batarian home world, sending it into chaos, striking fear into civilians and slaves alike, and finally kill all the leaders by tearing out their hearts.)

"After that bullshit and being called 'The Beast of the Void' by the survivors, Jackie quits his occupation after realizing he sent a whole civilization to ruin, but not before getting a offer from the Alliance." (A officer that witness Jackie's actions offers him a position in the Alliance army.) "Wanting a fresh start, Jackie change his last name to his mother's maiden name... what was again? Shemen, Shela, Shepard? Whatever! And not long he is put in this Special forces program, climbing it to the highest no time flat, keeping the Darkness lock away." (A image of Jackie as a Mafia hit man to a Alliance soldier, still has his black mane though.) "But it only a matter of time for him to keep it locked inside him, so long to hold back the night."

"Now the Darkness is back, thanks to that shit that happen on Eden Prime." (Jackie releases a tentacle on a Geth Colossus, piercing it's armor and tearing it apart from the inside out.) "And his only light got snuffed out a long time ago!" (Jackie is forming a crew to track down a Turian Spectre that was behind the attack.)

"If he can't control that... thing inside him, then there will be nothing left! He will be a empty SHELL!" (Jackie is holding a krogan soldier in his hand, but then he use the Darkness serpants to tear him in half like a wishbone. The scene changes to the crazed man, staring straight to the reader.) "And thats how the Darkness likes it."

(Wisps of Darkness forms he title, sounds of unearthly roars and growls resonate)

_**Soldier of Darkness**_

(Not long a imp like creature emerge from the darkness, carrying a sign.) "Stupid monkey, he forgot to post this." The Darkling said as he post the sign on the screen saying it was thought up by the maker of Those Obnoxious Demons and Neon Genesis Evangelion: Trouble in Daten City.

* * *

><p>Alright for those brave enough to to type this story, here are the main story points:<p>

Jackie Estacado is Shepard.

It starts in the first Mass Effect, but you can choose which class, his choices and who is his love interest. While I encourage Paragade actions, Renagon actions work as well.

You can choose the other artifacts will appear in the first game or appears later on.

The Mafia expands their control beyond earth. Come on, think about it if we enter space travel, organized crime like the Mafia will follow us.

And of course, all of darkness action's and powers will be bloody and gory.


	8. Wolf Among Us Ever After High Crossover

I own neither Wolf Among Us/Fables nor Ever After High

* * *

><p>(The scene is dark, but soon something begins to glow in the center, pieces of paper begin to fly around, reveal to be from a book.) "Once upon a time..." a female voice said softly. (A key soon appears, unlocking a large book.) "... in a far away land..." (It soon open, showing a large castle in a picture, changing the location to where it is.) "... where sons and daughters of famous fairytale characters go to school..." (Showing random students matching to their parents and their roles.) "... a place where they will meet their destiny."<p>

"That is until one student came by, changing everything." A male voice interrupts, earning a scoff from the female narrator.

"Really? Who in their right mind would do that?" The female narrator said as the scene, showing the students enjoying their day until the door slams open, shocking everyone, especially Tiny the Giant.

"Someone that everyone is scared of." (Foot steps are heard as the figure begins to walk in the hallway.)

[Wolf Among Us- Prologue music]

(Students begin to depart away from the figure, as he lights a cigarette, smoking without care.) "Someone that cause a uproar, on his first day, far bigger then Raven Queen's proclamation." (The figure breaths in a large puff of smoke as he passes Raven, fear is on her face.) "A creature that many students wonder that if he should follow his tale." (The figure drop his cigarette, snuffing it out with his shoe as he passes Apple White, with conflict on her face.) "The single most dangerous creature in all of Ever After High." (Both Royals and Rebels stand aside, each of then showing either fear, hate, or conflict as he reaches a wrinkly small imp, growling and muttering about students and making gold, but soon yelps as the figures grabs him by the shirt, his hands turn to claws. The figure soon pull something out of his pocket, showing the scared creature a picture of a wheel, with a man inside it.)

"You don't mean..." The female said in shock.

"That's right..." (The Figure's eyes changes Gold and black, just like a savage wolf.)

"Where is the Crooked Man?!" The figure growls loudly.

"Bigby Wolf." The figure is fully revealed to be a younger version of the Big Bad Wolf, less hair, same clothing, but in his wolf/human form.

_**The Wolf Among Ever After High**_

* * *

><p>Main Story Point for this story:<p>

Think of a way of how both Bigby and the Crooked man ended up in Ever After High world.

Bigby will be initially neutral to the Royal/Rebel thing, but he will shake thing up to both parties.

His appearance will be a younger version of himself, but still remembers everything that happen in Wolf Among Us, still trying to capture the Crooked Man.

The Crooked Man is still up to his game, manipulating those in power, and those who will be in power.

Relationship wise, I can only suggest monogamy, but if you have a different idea, go nuts.


	9. Wolf Among Us RWBY Crossover

I own neither Wolf Among Us nor RWBY

* * *

><p>(The scene opens, showing a dark city, lite by a shattered moon's light. Waking out of a dark alley is a large group of dangerous individuals, leading them is a man, wearing a white suit and bowler hat. The citizens of the city part away as the group walks down the street, showing fear on the faces, the group's leader smirks at this, knowing it. They soon stop a front of a small shop, holding colorful gems. The Leader smile at this, and look at his men.) "At right gentlemen, we have work to do." The leader said as he and the others begin to enter the shop, but failed to notice that a car was nearby, and inside it is someone who is watching them, as he lights hid cigarette.<p>

(The group spreads around, appearing to be normal customers, and the leader soon walks to the owner, a old frail man.)

"Can I help you?" The owner asks, as the leader tabs ash off his cigar.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late at night?" The leader said as a henchmen points a gun at the owner.

"Please take the money." The owner pleas, but the leader shushes him.

"Easy there old timer, we aren't here to take your money. Grab the Dust." The leader commands as the henchmen each grab a canister, and begin to fill it up. Not long the leader brings out a case and opens it. "Crystals, burn, uncut." The owner complies as he slowly brings out a large red crystals. As one of the henchmen readies another canister, he sees a small girl in a red cape and hood reading a magazine.

"HEY KID, hands where I can see them!" The henchman said loudly, but the girl ignores him. The Henchman growls loudly as he walks quickly to her, with his sword drawn. "Hey Kid! I said HANDS... huh?" The henchman suddenly felt a hand placed on his shoulder. "What the...?" The henchman ask as a fist suddenly collides at his face, sending him flying across the aisle, smashing through the wall.

"Huh?" The crash caught the girl's attention as she remove her hood and reveal to be wearing head phones, playing her music loudly. "Sheriff Wolf? What happening?"

"Robbery Red." The girl's face lit up quickly. "Stay out of it." The girl then pouts just as quickly. The Sheriff then felt a gun behind his head.

"Freeze!" A henchman said, with the Sheriff growling at this. Soon enough, the henchman flew outside the shop. Soon the leader and the henchmen look to where the one guy flew from.

[RWBY-This Will Be The Day]

(The Sheriff pops his neck around as he sees the henchmen draw their blades as the leader is leaving the shop.) "What are you standing around for? Get him." The leader orders as they began to charge at the Sheriff. (The Sheriff charges at them, dodging the first swipe that came close to his face, but counters with a strong punch to the attacker's stomach, making him lose conscience. The Sheriff give a swift kick to the next attacker, breaking his teeth in, and sending him flying. The sheriff then grabs the third attacker's arm in mid-swing, making him groan in pain as the Sheriff tighten his grip)

"Nice try." The Sheriff said as he headbutts the attacker. Not long the Sheriff runs outside trying to see where the leader left, failing to notice the other attackers coming behind him. As soon as they where about to jump him, a red blur got inbetween them, and a large weapon began to unfold, showing to be a scythe as it strikes the road. It soon reveal to be the girl who is carrying the scythe, as she use it as a pole, swinging around to kick the closest one in the face hard. With a swift yank, she pulls her weapon out as the other two henchmen come at her. Pulling a trigger on her weapon, is shot harmlessly on the ground, giving her great momentum, giving her more power as she uses it to swing her scythe to launch one in the air and sending the other into the ground. As soon as she finish, she hears a growl and sees the Sheriff looking at her sternly. "What did I said Red?"

"To stay put?" The Sheriff nods. "Then can you tell him that?" The said as she points to the leader as he climbs to the roof. The sheriff growls as he sees this.

"Call for backup." The sheriff said to the shop owner, who nods. "And you, stay put." The sheriff said to the girl, who pouts again.

(As the leader reaches the roof and begins to run, the Sheriff soon arrives, right behind him.) "Freeze Candlewick!" The Sheriff screams at him, and the leader then stops.

"It's Torchwick, Roman Torchwick, you dumb animal." Soon enough, a aircraft appears next to him, blinding the Sheriff. Taking the chance, the leader jumps in and pulls out a red Dust Crystal. "End of the line, Wolf." The now named Roman tosses it near him and aim his cane at it. The bottom flips open, revealing to be a hidden rifle. With a single shot, he hit his mark, the red dust crystal, making a large explosion, with the Sheriff caught in the blast. "Whoa-ho-ho-hooo!" Roman laughs loudly, but soon stop as he sees someone in the smoke, with golden eyes and growling fiercely. "Is there anything that can stop that stupid mutt?" Running out of the smoke is the Sheriff, bearing claws and fangs, with his body hairier than before. The Sheriff quickly jumps onto the ship's engine, slashing the metal away, exposing it's innards. As the Sheriff begins to tear it out, the ship begins to struggle to stay in the air. Torchwich growls as he stumbles to the cock pit. "Do something about it!" Soon the pilot moves quickly to face the Sheriff, with Torchwick taking controls now. As he tries to stabilize the ship, the pilot is soon to be reveal to be a woman. While her face is in the shadows, it is reveal that she is wearing a red dress and black glass slippers and anklet. Fire gathers around her hands, the markings on her dress, and her eyes begin to glow bright as she launches it at the Sheriff. See it coming, the Sheriff immediately jump onto the ship's hull, avoiding the woman's initial attack. The woman readies another attack, launching at the Sheriff in succession, each one miss, making the Sheriff drawn closer to the woman. He soon jumps inside the ship, growling at the woman.

"Let see how good you are, Mr. Wolf." The woman said as her hands and feet ignite white hot. She strikes first, swiping her across the Sheriff's face. He dodges it, growling as he dodges another chop and a reverse ax kick. In retaliation, he swipes at her with his claws, each one missing as she effortlessly dodges them, like she is gliding through the air. As the woman is about to counter, she notice something coming towards her, and she stop it with her enchanted hand. What she see was the red hooded girl, with her scythe converted into a long ranged rifle. The girl fires from it several time, trying to get a successful hit, but the woman just blocks each shot, and prepares to destroy her. Before she have the chance, the Sheriff takes his chance to attack her. With his claws, he takes a large swipe at her. The woman barely registers it and dodges it, barely as it is visible that the Sheriff made a small cut on her dress, infuriating her. With a great blast, she launches the sheriff out of the aircraft and see that he lands just fine, growling at her with his golden eyes, looking into hers. As the aircraft leaves, she smirk a bit. "Not bad, Wolf."

[Song End]

Back with our heroes, the Sheriff returns to his normal self, with messy brown hair, his face covered in stubble, his clothing is a bit messy, but not far from it usually looks, and his golden eyes return to it's natural brown. "That is quite impressive, Mr. Bigby Wolf." A firm, feminine voice said. Walking towards them is a spectacle blonde woman wearing a white button shirt, black skirt and a cape with a tiara on it.

"Nice to see you again Glenda. I still see you're a dominatrix." The now named Bigby said, pointing out the woman's riding crop that attached to her leg. The woman let out a irritated growl, seeing the Sheriff's 'humor'.

"It's Glynda, Mr. Wolf and as a professor and Huntress, I expect little more respect from you." Glynda said with sternness. Not long the girl gasp and suddenly rushes to Glynda.

"You're a Huntress? Can I have you autograph?" She asks with stars twinkling in her eyes, but soon felt the Sheriff's rough hand placed on her shoulder.

"Sorry, but I have to take you to the station." The girl whines a bit.

"Why?"

"Because, you interfered with a police pursuit. While helpful, you put yourself in great danger." The girl groans as Bigby takes her to the station.

"Can you please don't tell dad about this? He'll ground me." The sheriff sigh as he sees the girl's teary puppy eyes.

"We'll see Ruby, we'll see." Bigby said as the screen changes into flower petals, swirling around, forming the title.

_**The Wolf and Rose**_

* * *

><p>Alright, here are this story's main points:<p>

This Bigby can be 'Wolf Among Us' Bigby, who somehow gets stuck in Vale, or a Faunus version of Bigby.

Bigby will personally know the Team RWBY in someway, and some of the teacher staff.

Bigby will be working in the Vale police department, his ranking, your choice.

If so choosing the 'Wolf Among Us' origin, Bigby's arrival will cause a 'modern' Myth caused by him, other then that, he will have a famous reputation in the Faunus community, and a infamous reputation in the White Fang.

What will be his role in Beacon Academy or in the story plot, is up to you.


	10. Doraemon Catherine Crossover

I own neither Doraemon, nor Catherine.

* * *

><p>[Catherine OST-07]<p>

(The scene opens showing a wooden door with a lion head door knocker on it. It then opens up, with a small lamb, who's horn are barely coming out, wearing a pair of glasses, striped pajamas, and holding onto a pillow. The sheep looks around, showing fear and confusion on his face.) "Where am I? What kind of dream is this suppose to be?" The little lamb sees that he is some kind of tower, made of unusual giant square blocks. Suddenly the door slams behind him, scaring the sheep as he tries to pull it open, only to disappear into thin air. "Whats going on?! What kind of dream is this?!" The lamb suddenly lost his balance as the tower shake violently. The lamb fearfully look over the edge and screams on what he sees, a bottomless pit and to make matters worse the bottom floor is falling into it. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" The lamb said as he hits his head multitude of times, but only earns a headache. "Why can't I wake up?! Doraemon, HELP ME!"

"Hey, stop your crying!" A voice above screams at the lamb. The lamb stop crying for a moment and looks around.

"Huh? Who's there? Are you part of the program?"

"Program? Look kid, I don't know what been smoking, but all I know is that you need to climb or you will die!"

"DIE?!"

"Yeah, so start climbing!" The lamb looks up and whimpers as he starts to climb the large blocks.

"Why I have to do this? I just want to watch TV!"

[Catherine OST-YO]

From the mind that brought you NGE: Trouble in Daten City, bring you a slight dark twist to a anime classic. ( These word appear afront of a pillow like device, inside it is a black flash drive, everything is lite in hot pink.)

A mundane boy, who's life turns upside-down by a time traveling cat, turns more bizarre with dreams of blocks and death. (A boy is sleeping peacefully on the pillow device, until he screams, showing his eyes are sheep eyes.)

His life take more unusual twist with not only his fearful dream, but with a appearance with a new student that makes him question a bit. (The boy is in class, with bags under his eyes, is surprise to see a beautiful blonde girl with curls in her hair and wearing a pretty white dress, sitting next to him.)

New and hidden feeling emerge from the boy and others around him. (Another pretty girl is feeling something unusual as she sees the new girl laughing with the boy. The boy is now nervous as he is under the gaze of one fox faced boy and a gorilla like bully, demanding him of something.)

And the dream go beyond the boy's, ensnaring others into its great nightmare. (The lamb breathes heavily as it make it to the check point, and sees a large group of sheep looking nervous and frightful, but two look familiar. The small one has a fox like eyes, while the large black sheep scream loudly, threatening the merchant sheep for all of his items.)

Will this boy overcome his dreams, or will it consume him, making him another body to the ever growing count. (Images of either dead or barely alive victims, showing withered bodies and sheep eyes.)

Staring... Noby, the messed up hero (Showing the Name on top of of the spectacle boy, who groans about his homework.)

Sneech, the rich playboy (A fox faced boy, showing off his wealth to the new girl.)

Big G, the bully (The gorilla like bully is chasing after Noby, for some reason. Either because on what he said or have something Big G want, and Noby refuse to give.)

Sue, the girl next door (The sweet looking girl is talking with Noby, and a meter is on the screen, moving towards a blue angelic cat.)

Doreamon, the time travel robot cat (Doreamon screams as he sees Noby's nightmare, being chased by something horrific, trying to find a way to help him.)

And of course... (The blonde girl turns around, smiling at the reader, with the same meter moving towards a devil red cat.)

_** Catherine: The girl from the block Dreams**_

(The title appears, showing a split picture of Sue on one side, with her on the other.)

[Song Ends]

(Not long, Noby wakes up, screaming a bit, waking Doraemon from his sleep.) "AAAAAAAHHHHHH! What with you screaming for?!" Doraemon scream at Noby, who is breathing heavily.

"I don't really know."

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" Doraemon asks. Noby thinks for a bit, but only groans.

"I can't remember anything, but some rap song." Noby answers.

"Do you remember how it goes?" Noby nods no.

"Not really. I only remember 'sheep' and 'sheet'."

"Not much of a rap song is it."

* * *

><p>Here are this story's main plot points:<p>

This story starts in the Experimental Dream Schemes episode, with the gadget 'Dreamplayer'.

This will be initially a T rated story.

Catherine is a grade school student, like Noby and the gang.

The tower dream must be based on the Catherine blocks.

You can decide for Noby to follow the 'blue' or 'red' path of your own choosing.

Outside the dream, you can choose what will happen.

If you desire to continue the story after the dreams, go for it.


	11. Kiva The Devil is a Part Timer! x-over

I own neither Kamen Rider Kiva, nor The Devil Works Part-Timer!

* * *

><p>(The scene opens up, showing ancient map being roll open. On it are five islands that forms a cross.) "Long time ago, in a world filled with magic and miricles, there was a place that consists of five islands, forming a cross. It was called Ente Isla, and for a time, it was a land of endless peace. (The scene shows small villages and markets, the citizens looking happy, and showing a small red headed girl, enjoying her time with her father.) "But all that change when the Demon King Satan and his army attack the human world for a dream of the same peace and prosperity for all beings of darkness." (The scene change, showing a giant leading a large army of monsters. And behind them is a large Gothic castle, and inside it is a menacing being, with red predatory eyes, and dragonic horns on his temple.) "And for a time, he was succeeding his dream." (A village girl screams as she was slain by a goblin soldier, a army of knight are destroyed by a Lich. And archers, that was taking down the Demon King's griffon army, are ambushed by a pack of Wargs, slaying them with ease.) "But that change when a lone hero rose up, and with the blessings of heaven, lead the humans to victory, but not a complete victory." (The demon castle is in fire and ruin as the two armies clash at one another, and bursting through the ruins is the demon king himself, his dragonic wing spread open, with a aura of malice around him.)<p>

"Hear me Humans!" Demon King Satan screams, grabbing everyone's attention. "I shall leave Ente Isla in your hands today, but know this: I shall return! To reclaim and subjugate it for all that live in the dark!"

"And with a wave of his hand, all of the survivors of his army returns to the netherworld, and with another, tore open a hole of great unknown and fled into it, with the last of his general, and the hero in close pursuit." (Demon King Satan falls back into the dark portal, with his general following him soon enough. When the portal is about the close, the hero jumps in, not letting the Demon King escape.) "A month has past, and many wonder what happen to the Demon King. Some say the hero slain the Demon King, at the cost of the hero's life, while others say that the Demon King was locked away, forever banished from Ente Isla. Whatever people say, it is nothing but rumor, but if one thing is true, the Demon King didn't left his throne without a heir. For while a month has past in our world, nearly two decades has pass in the world the Demon King now resides." (The scene changes from Ente Isla, to Tokyo, Japan, showing a young teenager, looking at a slash mark that is visible on a church's door. As the teen leaves, he is showing that he is wearing heavy clothing, a medical mask, safety goggles, and a scarf, but that's not the most striking thing about him, for he has black hair, and red predatory eyes, just like his predecessor.)

[Kamen Rider Kiva- Break The Chain]

From the creator that brought you Those Obnoxious Demons, bring you another tale to the Kamen Rider fandom. A tale that will be written in the past and present. (A split screen appears, showing on the left side to be Sadao Mao, former Demon King Satan, dressed as a musician, with 1983 behind him. And on the right is his son, Sadao Mao the Second. While appearing a bit more feminine, still appears just like a exact replica of his father, dress like a MgRonold worker, with the year 2000 in the background.)

While the original Demon King tries to survive the human world in the past, his son tries to find his place in the world in the present, while facing his destiny. (The former Demon King tries to put his new musical talent to earn money from pass buyers. While in the year 2000, Sadao is working in the MgRonold, trying to give good service, but hears a violin hum in the distance, quickly making a excuse to leave, earning a look of worry from a young girl. As he runs, a small bat flies to him) "Yosh, lets go, Sadao!"

"Right, Kivat." Sadao said as he continues running to the warehouse district. (As he was running toward the district, a red headed woman is struggling to stands as she is being continually being beaten by a blue horse monster that appears to made of stain-glass. As the monster was about to strike, he sense something and turning around. The woman stands up and then sees what the monster's sees, her face full of shock and hate.)

A Destiny that is forged in the past. (Sadao was walking towards the group, with Kivat Bat the Third flying around him.) "Kivat!"

"Yosh! Lets do this!" Kivat flies into Sadao's open hand, and opens his mouth. "GABUU!"

A destiny he must face as... (Sadao place Kivat on his opposite hand, let him to bite him. Soon stain-glass tribal marking begin to appear on his face, while chains appear, wrapping around his waist.) "HENSHIN!" (He soon place Kivat on the belt, releasing a mercury like metal all over him, quickly forming a vampiric like armor. It then shatters to reveal the armor's true appearance.) KIVA!

Uncover Satan's past, his friends and foes, (Behind Satan are a trio of monster that look like classic monsters, while Satan is facing shadows of four high class chess pieces.) while Sadao face the present with help of friends, to face his father's enemies. (Beside Sadao, beside the girl he works with, are monsters similar to the one behind Satan, but they appear younger, and two of them appear to be girls. Soon dark shadows appear, not only the same Shadows Satan faced, but also outlines of demonic and holy people.)

Sadao the Second must have the strength to find his place and face his destiny for he is...

_**The Part time Kamen Rider!**_

(Not long, Kiva is walking away, but soon faces the red haired woman, her face still full of scorn and hate.) "So, I finally found you..." The red haired woman said, as she pulls out a chain dagger from her pocket. "Demon King SATAN!" She charges at Kiva and the scene froze, with chains bursting out.

* * *

><p>Here are this Story's main story points:<p>

Satan replaces Otoya Kurenai, and Wataru's name changes to Sadao Maou the Second.

While Satan interacts in the 80s part of the Kiva-verse, Sadao is facing the Fangires, the Checkmate Four, Emilia, and the foes from Ente Isla.

While Satan interacts with Jiro, Ramon, and Riki, Sadao will be aided by different Wolfen, Merman, and Franken, two of which will be female. Their relationship with Sadao is up to you.

Sadao and Chiho are childhood friends, and Sadao somewhat aware of Chiho's feelings for him, you decide how far their relationship will go as the story progress.

And of course those from Ente Isla will initially mistakes Sadao for his father, Satan.


	12. Kamen Rider Den-O Yomeiro Choice X-over

I own neither Kamen Rider Den-O, nor Yomeiro Choice.

* * *

><p>(The scene opens with a barren desert land, under a rainbow colored sky. Not long, a large group of floating orbs of light run pass the screen, with a odd looking bullet train following it. The bullet train gains on it, but soon the orbs made a sharp turn outside of the train's rail track. That doesn't stop it when a new track begin to appear, guiding it to where the orbs are flying to, while creating more rail tracks. As if sentiant, the orbs are moving up and down, swerving in a unsual manner, but the train still follows them as the track materialize right behind it, even in the air. As if in a act of desperation, the orbs flew downward into a canyon, but that desn't stop the train as it's tracks form and curved into the canyon, quickly gaining up to the orbs, but before it can even get clos to them, a portal opens up, giving the orbs a chance to escape, and with the portal closed, it did. The train sloops at the bottom of the canyon, making a complete stop. Soon a door slides open, revealing a irked girl.)<p>

In a different place...

"Huh? Where did all this sand came from?" A average teenage boy ask as he rubs the sand out of his eyes. "Maybe it's from the beach or something." Unbeknownst to the teen and to the city, the very same portal that provided the orbs escape are spreading and floating all over the city. And one orb floats closely to the boy and enters him quickly, causing a large pile of sand to burst out of him, and the boy's eye change red for a sec.

[Den-O Climax Jump]

From the typer that brought you Those Obnoxious Demons and Story Well, bring you a story full of action, adventure, and hilarity with a health dose of smut. Saku Sakuraga is just your normal everyday teenage boy, not worrying about his future until one day, a girl from the future claims to be his and his childhood friend's daughter. Too much for him, he did what a mundane teenage boy does... he run like there's no tomorrow. Unfortunately for him, his life is turn more upside down when he finds a unusual train pass and meets a time traveling train. With people being targeted with time traveling monsters, only he has the power to stop them. (Saku looks nervous as he face a bat monster with the same girl from the train, looking impatient as Saku is frozen in place.) "Hurry up and transform!" She scream scaring Saku quickly.

"HENSHIN!" And with that a belt appears on his waist and connects. "Huh?" As he inspects it, he accidentally pass the pass over the buckle.

_PLATFORM_

For he is... (Soon armor forms around him, along with train track. In a flash of light, he grew taller, more bulkier, but emotionally the same.) Kamen Rider DEN-O!

(As his red haired childhood friends walks to him, full of anger, she failed to notice that his hair is spiky and has a red streak.) Saku! Where the hell have you been?! Our daughter suddenly appears and you ran away just like that! What do you have to say about yourself?!" As she was about to grab him, 'Saku' he turns around growling at her with his red eyes.

"What the hell you are taking about?!" Saku said in a deep annoyed voice.

As more future daughters appear into Saku's life, more being with the power to grant wishes appear, each one unique as his daughters. (A Red eyed Saku is arguing with the same red haired girl from earlier, while their red headed daughter sighs at this, while eating curry. A Blue eyes Saku is openly flirting with a busty shy girl, while their daughter is nearby, looking bored. A long haired Yellow eyed Saku is practicing Sumo, while a small pinked haired girl is eating nearby, watching him, and not far, their teenage daughter is plotting to elope her parents together. A childish hip hop Purple eyed Saku is playing with a equally childish girl, while their small but very mature daughter sighs at this. A Elite class White eyed Saku is enjoying tea with a mature blonde woman, with their innocent daughter enjoying sweets. A Silvered eyed Saku is hanging out with a very curvy goth chick, with their Gothic Lolita daughter smiling in their company.)

He must travel into the past, present and future, along with his friends and love ones, in order to save the flow of Time. (Saku tries to relax while on board the train, his daughters are arguing on who's mother will be chosen, the wife candidates are talking among each other, but each one are releasing a hidden aura of their true feelings for Saku. Nearby is the mysterious owner of the train, being served by a bubbly maid, and the same girl from the train is inside, grumbling about six particular guest. Those guest being a battle crazy Red Oni, a chronic lying Blue Kappa, a crazy strong sleepy Yellow mountain man, a Purple Dragon child, a aristocratic White Swan man, and a Green Zombie Thief.)

That is of course, if his daughters keep their mischief to a minimum. (Saku nearly faints as he sees his daughter's are either displaying their mothers like livestock, persuading their mother to act more sexual towards him, or trying to entice their father to bed with them and their mother.)

Saku's wish for a normal life won't come true, no matter how hard he wishes. (The Taros are either laughing, groaning or blushing seeing Saku's misfortune. Soon the train passes by, forming the title.)

Den-O's Choice

* * *

><p>Alright, here are this Story's main points:<p>

The main protagonist is Saku from Yomeiro Choice, thus the antics that follow him in the manga, follows him when his is in his adventure as Den-O.

While mainly follows Den-O, Yomeiro Choice events happens here and there.

Besides the four base forms of Den-O and Wing form, Skull form will be added too.

Of course with each form, is based with a Yomeiro Choice Wife and daughter, so expect to form OCs. You don't have to base them on the one I imagine in the trailer.

If you are familiar with Doi Sakazaki/Tenkla's work, while not encouraged, but do expect to write scenes that may include nudity, sexual situations, and comedic situations.


	13. Kamen Rider Blade Spiderman Crossover

I own neither Ultimate Spiderman, nor Kamen Rider Blade

* * *

><p>(The scene opens with a scenic view of New York City morning, The Big Apple, The...) "I know you are out there you Wall Crawling Menace!" Home to The Daily Bugle, and its loud mouth publisher, J. Jonah Jameson. "It is the Duty of every New Yorker to report the acts of these masked miscreants! And I won't rest until New York have seen the last of Spiderman!" TWIP! And then a large thread of silk suddenly appear and struck the Time Square Screen that Jameson is on.<p>

"And good morning to you too Sour Puss." The perpetrator said, and from the shadows emerging is none other that Spiderman. From his line, he began to swing across the busy New York Street. "My name is Peter Parker, but you may know me better as Spiderman." (A close up of Spiderman appears.) "And for the last year, I have been out here alone, taking on the bad guys and fighting the good fight, learning how to be a superhero on the fly." Spiderman narrates as clips of him stopping robbers, Punks and D-list villains. "Until one day Nick Fury, Super Spy and Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., ask me if I want to be the Ultimate me,..." (The scene changes showing Nick giving Spiderman a quick tour of S.H.I.E.L.D.)

"I want to train you to be the best Spiderman, the Ultimate Spiderman." (Spiderman is facing S.H.I.E.L.D. drones, and defenses, showing a small group of observers his abilities.)

"And how ultimate are we taking about? I'm pretty 'Ultimate' as is." (Spiderman then faces a Bee Monster, that has leather armor and Stinger weapons on it's arm. Now facing this opponent, Spiderman takes out a belt buckle and with a intricate purple cover on it. He pulls out a unusual card out, depicting a green Spider with a purple Club on it's back, with a golden background, and place it inside the buckle. As he slaps it on his waist, a small deck of purple cards emerge and tied the buckle to his waist. It makes a chirping sound, antagonizing the beast to attack him. Spiderman open the buckle, revealing a golden Club inside.)

_OPEN UP_ The buckle speak as it releases a purple hologram of the same Spider Card. The Bee monster crashes onto it, sending it flying. As Spiderman walks towards the shield, the shield moves towards him. As Spiderman passes through the hologram, something happens to the mask hero. He is covered in a black and gold armor, his leds are purple, and on his helm is a golden spider.

"Alright, bring it ugly!" 'Spiderman said to the beast as it stares at him.

"_L_**E**aN_g__**Le!**_" the bee creature screams as it charges at him.

"Your talent and my training, you could be one of the greats, the next Avenger." Nick said as Spiderman imagines himself standing between Captain America and Ironman.

"Really? Cool!" Spiderman flexes his arms, posing. But his arms deflates, turning into noodles.

"Your tech need a upgrade, try ours." Nick said as he attach a new web shooter Spiderman's armored form, then later showing him the spider cycle.

"Oh Yeah! I can't wait to ride it!" Spiderman said, but one scene change later, Spiderman is having trouble controlling it as he drives through the helicarrier, then out. As he screams the buckle glows a bit and the cycle change more club themed. Then on purpose or accident, Spiderman presses a button activating the web line, guiding him safely onto a building.

(Soon enough, Armored Spiderman is facing a possessed Ironman. The two clash as ARC tech and Rider Tech clash with one another.) "Okay Ironman, this is not how I picture our first team up!" Spiderman said as he and Ironman struggle with each other.

Spiderman is struggling as he faces a horde of leather armored monsters, but he is not alone, as four other heroes aid him.

And the scene changes once more, showing Spiderman is surounded by the Helicarrier's defenses, especially the one that's moving towards his forehead. Nick is next to him and turns it off like a car alarm. Spiderman turns to him and takes off his mask, revealing himself to be a average teenager. "Your Friendly Ultimate Spiderman, reporting for duty sir!"

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Spiderman. Lets hope you survive the experience." Nick Fury said as he guides Spiderman.

**Ultimate Rider**

As they pass, Spiderman's Spider Senses are on full alert as he turns his head and sees a bird creature one moment, but disappears the next.

"To be continued?" Spiderman said in worry.

* * *

><p>Here are the Main Story points:<p>

Spiderman earns his Leangle buckle around the time he faces his Uncle Ben's killer.

S.H.I.E.L.D. has a hand on the Undead's release. It range from funding the investigation to being the one's who investigate it fully.

You can decide who will be the other Riders, if you so desire to add more.

While mainly follows Ultimate Spiderman story, you have to imagine how the Undead changes the plot or outcome.

Relationship wise, its up to you.


	14. Haruhi Suzumiya FLCL Crossover

I own neither FLCL, nor the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise

* * *

><p>[FLCL-Brand New Love Song]<p>

(The scene opens showing everyday students walking to the first day of school, but then focuses on one tall student that have dark hair, tanned skin and brown eyes.) "Hey there, my name is Naota Nandaba, but thanks to my aunt, everyone calls me Kyon. Ever since my family moved here, my life have been relatively normal for the last five years, and I couldn't be happier." Kyon narrates as he ride his bike to school. As soon as he done introduces himself to his new class, a girl stands up, with long brown hair and a yellow ribbon. "That change when the day I first met her."

"I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, from East Junior High. First off, I am not interested in ordinary people, but if you are Aliens, Time Travelers or Espers, please come see me. That is all." Haruhi said as she sits back down, earning stares from the whole class.

"I don't think she was kidding when she said that." Kyon narrates once more as the next day he talks to Haruhi, same girl, different hair style and ribbon. "Hey, so that stuff you said yesterday, were you serious about all that?"

"Why? Are you one?" Haruhi asks with a stern face.

"No, it just..."

"Just what?"

"Just be careful what you wish for, believe me." Kyon said as he returns to his seat. "I wish I haven't say that, cause for some reason the universe thinks it funny for her to confront me later that day..."

"Hey you! What do you mean 'Be careful what I wish for'?! Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?!" Haruhi said as she yells at him as he is on his way home.

"... and the one girl from my past come back, flipping my life all over again." As Haruhi screams at Kyon, he begins to hear a faint sound coming towards him. As he looks to where the source is coming from, and his heart froze on who he saw. "Not her." Kyon said as his head gets slammed with a blue bass guitar, sending him flying across the road. Haruhi is surprise on what happen, as a pink haired woman riding a yellow vespa walks up to the fallen form of Kyon, and picks him up from his head.

"Damn, still nothing? Oh well, I guess I have to hit him harder." The woman said to Kyon, who is still conscience.

"Nice to see you too Haruko." Kyon said as he forehead bleeds.

[FLCL-Ride on Shooting Star]

From the creator that brought you NGE: Trouble in Daten Ciy, brings you a crossover story of anime classics. (Kyon returns home, only to see Haruko eating ramen, while his family welcomes her back, manga style.)

"Why are you wearing that hat all of the sudden?! One moment I saw you lying on the street, next thing I know you act like nothing happen? Whats going on?!" Haruhi demands as she confronts Kyon, who is wearing a cap.

As Haruhi continues to harass Kyon about his life, he meets more unusual individuals, both friendly and not so friendly. (Kyon is stuck in a space bubble as Ryoko Asakura tries to cut him.) "I don't know what makes you special in Haruhi's eyes, but I attend to find out!" Ryoko slashes at Kyon's cap to reveal a large horn coming out of his head. Much to the shocked Ryoko, it began to pulse and bursting forth is a female looking robot, pure white, and have a black screen for a face. As the robot defeats Ryoko, a mousy girl comes in, returning the space bubble into the class room. While being enforced into Haruhi's club, Kyon sees the same girl from before, the now pacified Ryoko, a beautiful red headed girl wondering where she is, and a smiling young teen.

"Alright People! Welcome to the SOS Brigade! Our main duty is to find all Aliens, Time Travelers, Espers, or any paranormal Activities!" Haruhi walks to a covered board, pulling it off showing, much to Kyon's dismay, a picture of Haruko, the TV robot Canti, and the walking music entertainment robot girl, that is now living at his house. "These creatures before you are examples on what you are looking for! They either have either act human, but look different, or look human but act differently!"

As Kyon continues to try to return to a normal life, Haruko is still using his powers to find the pirate king. (Strange growth appear on Kyon's head, and each one takes on a different machine or beast, drawing attention to Haruhi, or involving her, in her delight.)

Can he keep his life straight, while trying to keep the world sane from Medical Mechanical, the Interstellar Immigration Agency, and Haruki's ability to destroy the world at will, while still struggling his greatest challenge in his life... (The SOS Brigade are handing out flyer at Haruhi's request, then the club are facing mechanical beasts, and Kyon seeing Haruhi's guardians destroying the city.) how to date girls. (Kyon is on a apology date with Ryoko, him teaching the mousy girl about the public library, Kyon is on a search/date with the same red headed girl, himself trying to figure out on how to talk Haruhi from destroying the world, and of course Haruko openly teasing him, earning glares from the female cast.) "I see you're still a lady killer, huh Naota. I knew it was a good idea of teach you on how to be a man." Haruko said with a blush, earning gasp from most of the group, except two.

The Melacholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: FLCL Edition!

Kyon and the SOS Brigade are at his house now, but Haruhi scream as she sees Haruko, Canti and the female robot doing chores around the house, well Canti and the other robot are, Haruko is lazing around. "What are they doing here?!" Haruki screams at Kyon, who sighs at this.

"They live here with my family, well those two are, Haruko is our maid."

"You have a space alien as your maid?" Haruki said in disbelief.

"That's right, so who wants curry?" Haruki said casually, Kyon groans as he sees this.

"This is why you should be careful on what you wish for." Kyon narrates as Haruko serves sweet curry to everyone, but Kyon.

* * *

><p>Alright, here are the Main Story Points:<p>

Kyon is Naota from FLCL.

Ryoko lives from her failed plan, making her a member of the SOS Brigade, at the same time introduce a new robot, doesn't have to be female based. If so, think of a Wall-E sub-plot between Canti and said female robot.

Haruki will see the misadventures that follows Kyon/Naota, but still disbelieves that the members of the SOS Brigade are the very being she desires.

While follows the Haruhi Suzumiya series, think of OC monsters that follow Kyon, and think of FLCL theme plots or situation here and there.

When Haruhi discovers Kyon's crazy life, she will be initially jealous, because of her search for the strange and unusual, she basically turns up nothing, but for Kyon, it falls on his lap, whether he likes it or not.

Of course Kyon must maintain a relationship with Haruhi, for anti world destruction reason, but if you think he should have a real relationship with someone, go for it.


	15. Kill La Kill Kamen Rider Gaim Crossover

I own neither Kill La Kill, nor Kamen Rider Gaim

* * *

><p><em>Commercial begins<em>

(The scene opens, showing a high class high school, but soon the camera moves backward, revealing the large space that surrounds the school, then the ever large star cross gate a front of it. The camera still continues to move, showing the great space that surround the gate, and finally shows a road. But it later shows that the road spirals, revealing a grand city surrounds the school, its classes definitely revealed, the high class at the top, middle class in between, and the low class, the slums at the bottom. This show that the school is standing on top of a spiraling city, that stands alone on a small island with only one bridge leading in and out of the city.)

Honnōji Academy... (Soon huge red letters appear, showing the school's name.)

**Honnōji Academy**

本能寺学園

A city and school that is ruled by one powerful individual... (The camera immediately zooms back at the academy, showing uniform looking men and women, standing in a straight line, saluting as like they were military. And on a long stairway, leading to the very top of the school, is a lone individual. With a bright light shining behind the person, this person is walking with a aura that screams domination and control. People that this person pass by, are visibly shaken. Soon as the person reaches the bottom of the stairs, its reveal to be a tall beautiful woman, with long dark blue hair, a stern look and holds a sealed sword at her side.)

**Satsuki Kiryūin**

鬼龍院 皐月

...A tyrant that rules the people of Honnō City, with one philosophy in mind...(Satsuki turns to her followers.) "What is the truth of this world?!" Satsuki said loudly, her voice echos across the school.

"People are Pigs in Human clothing!" Her followers said loudly and proudly.

人々は人間の服で豚です

With that idea burn into her mind, Satsuki Kiryūin creates a system that brings out the worst in people, forever fighting among themselves, just to serve her purpose and ideology. (The camera soon zooms back to outside the city, showing a individual, carrying a guitar case, staring at this twisted city.) But one rebel is on a search for the truth of her father's death, and ready to face the Ruler's truth. (Soon eight individuals walk beside her, each of them wearing a all too familiar belt buckle.) And she isn't alone. (One of them raises a fruit theme lock and press it's button.)

**Orange**

(Just Live More!)

From the typist that brought you Those Obnoxious Demons and Story Well, bring you a tale that not just crazy sexy... (Shows Ryuko blushing brightly as she wears a armored sling bikini, with a collar that look like eyes, and what appears to be long latex gloves and boots.)... but awesome as well.

_**Henshin!**_ The individuals said loudly, as a zipper opens above them, large metallic fruits and nuts hovering above their heads.(The eight individual place their fruit/nut theme locks on their belt buckles, locking them in place.)

**Lock On!**

Because these aren't ordinary people... (The fruits/nuts lands on their heads, the juice is forming armor as they unfold.)... they are Kamen Riders!

(A orange theme Samurai is cutting and slashing against a horde of Inves and berserker Inves, while the grunts prove to be no problem, the berserkers are proving more difficult then them.) Gaim!

**Orange Arm!**

**The Path of Blossoms: On Stage!**

(The scene changes, showing bloodied students and presidents, their uniforms torn, their wounds great. A banana theme knight walks away from this scene, being the one who done this to them.) Baron!

**Banana Arms!**

**Knight of Spe-ear!**

(A grape themed ancient Chinese soldier is gunning down flying Inves, and Satsuki's airborne fighters, each shot meeting it's target. As they all crash landed, the gunslinger twirls his grape revolver, in his hand.) Ryugen!

**Budou Arms!**

**Ryo-Ho-Hahaha!**

(Civilians scream as they run from the clashing armies of Satsuki and the Inves. A melon them Samurai is protecting them from the stray shots and being pulled in. With his shield, he blocks a large blast for a certain family of a back alley clinic.) Zangetsu!

**Melon Arms!**

**Tenka Gomen!**

(Three nut theme warriors are fighting are fighting against one of Satsuki's generals, a female fighter that is piloting a music powered aircraft. The pine cone themed Ashigaru is slashing and piercing the ship from every angle from where he is, wildly. The acorn themed viking is watching the craft, the pilot with keen observation and strikes key points, showing great damage and burden for the pilot. And the walnut themed squire boxer is ignoring the ship itself and goes straight for the pilot, obliterating her attacks and using them to advance towards her.) Kurokage! Knuckle! Odinson!

**Matsubokkuri Arms!**

**Donguri Arms!**

**Kurumi Arms!**

**Ichigeki in the Shadows!**

**Never Give Up!**

**Mister Knuckleman**

(A Durian themed gladiator is hacking and slashing living clothing and huffs at their tacky looks, headbutts Inves for their ugly appearance, and slaps and/or spanks presidents repeatedly because of their rude behavior.) Bravo!

**Durian Arms!**

**Mister Dangerous!**

These people are thrown from their world to the rebel's, only knowing that they now have a large role to play and only fate, a mysterious red eyed women... (A blonde woman is seen, with a veil blocking her face, but her single glowing red eye is seen. Now it changes showing a DJ of a pirate radio show.)... and a all too familiar DJ to guide them to their own destinies of their own making.

(The Riders are with the rebel, and in her armored Sling bikini. On the other side are Satsuki and her followers, each of her generals holding a large red belt buckle and a clear fruit themed lock, including herself.) Will they fall... (The riders brought forth a bulkier versions of their normal locks. On the side line is a cybernetic scientist with a white streak in his long hair, observing how the battle will occur. On the opposite is the DJ, observing the battle, wanting to know the outcome.)... or will they overcome it?

"See for yourself!" The DJ said to the reader, as his form shifts into a bearded one eyed man, then a monk, then a snake.

**Cornado72 Presents:**

**Fruit La Kill:Fruit Cut/Clothes**

On top of a building is a tall beautiful woman, with bright rainbow hues in her hair, staring into the stars with wicked glee, but not fully aware of a shadowy figure, shaped like a apple themed knight.

**Golden!**

_Commercial ends_

* * *

><p>Okay reader, this is a commercialchallenge for my next updated story. For those who expected a update on the holidays, sorry. So in apology, Happy Halloween, Thanksgiving, and just in case, Christmas, Hanukkah, and any other December religious holidays.

For those who want to do this, here are the main points:

It mainly follows Kill La Kill story line, but do expect it to alter here and there with the appearance of the riders.

Though not mandatory, I encourage OCs to take place with the riders. They don't have to match on what I typed in this commercial. For those not that creative, original cast of gaim will due.

Satsuki will have some trouble when dealing with the riders at first, but when she learns their strength, weaknesses, and being aid by a 'mysterious' benefactor, she and her Elite Four can face then on equal or superior odds.

Each rider will earn their own 'kachidoki' arms. What they are called and say is up to you.

Ragyo and Mars are connected in someway. What it is, is up to you.


End file.
